


I want to play Darling.

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Jamas pensó que sus esposo gustara de estas cosas...pero ahora que lo sabia...Quizás el también podría jugar...





	I want to play Darling.

Haría lo que sea para llamar la atención de mi alfa esposo.  
Trajes diminutos, cenas deliciosas, baños juntos, salidas…  
Cualquier cosa.  
Por eso cuando el le confeso que tenia la fantasía de grabarse haciendo el amor, nunca dudo en complacerlo.  
El morbo de ver su imagen en video, escuchar sus propios gemidos…  
Jamás pensó en hacer esas cosas.  
Pero ver la mirada fija de Waylon sobre él, mientras dirigía la mira de la cámara por todo su cuerpo, escucharle darle órdenes e incluso ponerse algo violento al jugar con su cuerpo…  
Joder…  
Que podría tocarse solo de recordarlo.  
Waylon siempre fue un alfa tímido y callado.  
Un ángel tierno y romántico.  
Hasta en el sexo era muy pasivo.  
Y Eddie siempre tenía que guiar todo.  
Cosa que le encantaba.  
Tener el control de todo en su vida siempre fue una obsesión.  
Pero su lado omega exigía un alfa fuerte y rudo.  
Y eso fue lo que Waylon le dio anoche.  
Sexo sin control…  
Prácticamente le penetro hasta lastimarlo.  
Cosa que por alguna razón le encanto.  
Y repetir una y otra vez el video fue lo mejor.  
La mirada fría de Waylon, la forma en que mordía sus labios mientras gruñía y lo penetraba.  
Simplemente era encantador.  
Y excitante.  
Y ya no sabía qué hacer con todas las clases de pensamientos sucios que le agobiaban.  
Su madre no le había educado de esa forma.  
Ella estaría avergonzada si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.  
Pero la sola idea de volver a ver a su alfa en esa faceta tan dominante.  
Le hicieron tomar el teléfono y llamar a su mejor amigo…  
Frank…  
¨*  
*  
*  
*  
-entonces solo me llamaste porque tienes fantasías con tu esposo….-  
-si….-confeso avergonzado…  
-que fantasías tienes…-  
-no voy a contarte eso es personal…-  
-quieres mi ayuda o no…-  
-sabes que si….pero…-  
-pero nada, o me cuentas o te dejo solo con todos tus problemas.-  
-quierohacerleuntrabajooral….-susurro rápidamente.  
-no te entendí nada-  
-quiero hacerle un trabajo oral…-volvió a susurrar.  
-habla bien Eddie, o enserio me iré…-  
-LE QUIERO HACER UN ORAL A Waylon…-  
-y que más…-cuestiono su amigo mientras bebía su cerveza.  
-¿Cómo que más?-  
-te voy a prestar unos videos…-  
-no quiero ver pornografía…-  
-quieres hacer gritar de placer a Waylon o no….-  
-si….pero…-  
-deja de decir pero, donde quedo mi amigo omega, que decía que podía controlar a cualquier alfa…-  
-sigo siendo el mismo, aunque ahora estoy casado y Waylon merece todo mi amor y respeto…-  
-y una buena follada, tu sabes que los alfas les encanta meter el pene donde sea…estoy seguro que a Waylon le brillaban más los ojos mientras te la metía…-  
-como nunca…su mirada era casi animal…-suspiro excitado.  
-entonces hagamos que él sea así más seguido-  
-bien….cuento contigo Frank…-  
-tranquilo cielo, vas a ver que para el fin de semana tendrás a Waylon comiendo de la palma de tu mano.-  
Ambos hombres se dieron la mano, sellando así él pacto.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-entonces funciono…-  
-ya se….no puedo creer que dominara a Eddie…-  
-amigo mío tu eres un ganador.-  
-pensé que me golpearía y luego me mandaría a dormir al sillón, pero en cuanto se lo pedí sus ojos brillaron como nunca, debieron verlo…-  
-te dije que eso te faltaba, ningún omega se resiste a un alfa rudo…-  
Jeremy y Miles siguieron hablando sobre omegas.  
Los tres eran alfas, pero tenían gustos muy diferentes.  
Miles tenía un enorme y “tierno” omega llamado Chris.  
Jeremy tenía al calculador y extraño Richard.  
Y Waylon estaba casado con Eddie.  
Si debía ser sincero jamás se imaginó al lado de alguien como Eddie.  
Celoso, perfeccionista, mando…  
10 años mayor que él.  
Con un carácter de miedo cuando se enojaba…  
Pero también la persona más dulce y tierna que jamás conoció.  
Y el hombre al que más amaba en todo el mundo.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-no puedo creer que me trajeras a este lugar tan vulgar.-  
-¿Qué te gusta más la seda o el cuero?- pregunto Frank ignorando su queja.  
-FRANK…-  
-yo creo que el señor Gluskin se vería bien con seda, es más su estilo-comento Dennis su asistente y amigo.  
-si me lo imagino con solo un delantal de seda rosa y unas esposas, recostado sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas, diciendo a Waylon….Amor toma tu cena….-  
-DEJA DE IMAGINAR ESO, SOLO Waylon PUEDE….-  
-que tal un traje de mucama corto con medas hasta los muslos, podría estar limpiando agacharse para recoger algo, dejándole ver al señor Park que no usa ropa interior….-  
-o amarrado a la cama, sin posibilidad de escape, con cientos de espejos rodeándoles…-  
Eddie no quería escuchar más.  
Se sentía avergonzado, humillado y excitado…  
Todas esas ideas eran grandiosas…  
Y solo imaginar cómo reaccionaría su esposo le ponía a cien…  
Imaginarlos jugando con todos esos juguetes que colgaban de las paredes de esta vulgar tienda, o a él usando cada uno de esos diminutos trajes…  
Vaya que sería un buen fin de semana…  
-vamos Eddie, tenemos tres tiendas más que recorrer….-  
-voy a morir…-  
Frank y Dennis le llevaron a tirones.  
Obligándole a pasar el día entre lubricantes y consoladores…  
*  
*  
*  
Eddie le había mandado un mensaje antes que volviera a casa.  
Los habían invitado a una muestra de vestidos cerca del lago cristal.  
Gastos pagos, un fin de semana en una cabaña.  
Y su esposo se adelantaría para hacer el papeleo y no perderse los primeros desfiles.  
Cosa normal, Eddie tenía muchos de esos eventos al años.  
Así que solo llego a su casa para preparar su maleta.  
Pero se sorprendió de que esta ya estuviera preparada.  
Confiado fue a la cocina a cenar, Eddie siempre le dejaba su comida hecha.  
Sin importar que saliera, su amado siempre pensaba en él.  
Cosa que le hacía muy feliz.  
Si debía admitirlo era un hombre muy mimado, y eso le encantaba.  
Eddie era controlador y amaba consentirlo.  
Le despertaba temprano, con un delicioso desayuno y un café caliente.  
Siempre organizaba sus ropas para ir a trabajar, e incluso si estaba adormilado le vestía.  
Su omega era perfecto para alguien tan indeciso como Waylon.  
Lo cual le hacía estar agradecido.  
Jamás imagino que alguien como Eddie aceptaría casarse con él.  
Así que para agradecérselo haría todo lo que este quisiera, solo para verlo feliz.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-no puedo hacerlo…Frank….no…-  
-basta ya Eddie, se un omega valiente…-  
-pero…-  
-quieres ver a Waylon a tus pies…-  
-sabes que si…pero…-  
-ahora mismo te vas a meter a bañar, te vas a poner lo que compramos y esperaras a que Waylon llegue-  
-te odio…-  
-vas a amarme cuando tengas el miembro de tu alfa partiéndote el culo, ahora entra a bañarte-  
Eddie salió totalmente avergonzado.  
Tenía suerte que no hubieran más personas cerca.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
La cabaña que Eddie le indico estaba bastante alejada de las demás.  
Una cosa normal, para su esposo.  
Le gustaba la privacidad y que no le molestaran en su tiempo libre.  
Por ello no dudo en entrar al lugar.  
-Eddie, amor…estas aquí…-  
El silencio fue su única respuesta.  
Seguramente Eddie estaría en uno de esos desfiles de moda, o algo así…  
Por lo que despreocupado y con algo de sueño por el viaje, fue hasta la sala a ver televisión.  
Pero cambio de planes cuando vio una fotografía pegada a la pantalla de esta.  
Era una foto de una caja, y solo desea ve al refrigerador en la parte de atrás.  
Curioso corrió a la cocina para buscar lo que fuera que le esperaba.  
Al abrir la nevera, lo primero que encontró fue una caja igual a la de la foto.  
Dentro había un collar para perros, una pequeña tanga.  
Y solo una nota.  
Póntelo y búscame en la recamara.  
El olor de su omega estaba impregnado por toda la caja.  
Cosa que le excito como nunca.  
Sin pensarlo se desnudó en medio de la cocina, se colocó la prenda y corrió collar en mano a la habitación.  
Aunque se perdió buscándola, pues la cabaña era grande.  
Pero su excitación y sus deseos le daban motivación.  
Así que olfateando, logro dar con la puerta de la habitación.  
Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.  
-Eddie…amor…abre…-  
Apenas y podía hablar, se sentía expuesto y muy duro.  
Y el escuchar la voz de su marido riendo a través de la puerta no ayudaba en nada.  
-abriré solo si haces algo por mí-  
-hare lo que sea-  
Un sobre fue deslizado por debajo de la puerta.  
Waylon prácticamente rompió el papel, encontrando así una fina tela.  
-ponlo sobre tus ojos y te dejo entrar-  
Sin pensarlo ni un segundo lo hizo.  
Eddie debió saber que obedecería, pues casi de inmediato abrió la puerta.  
Jalo a Waylon por su brazo y lo estampo contra la puerta.  
-eres un niño malo Waylon, no estas usando el collar-  
-quiero que me lo pongas tu…Ed…Eddie…-  
Un frio lametón en su manzana de adán, y Waylon estaba temblando contra la puerta.  
Eddie era cruel, pues se restregaba entre las piernas de su marido.  
Haciéndole notar que no solo no usaba ropa interior esa noche, tenía puesto algo suave y delgado.  
-creo que debería castigarte mi amor, te ordene que te pusieras este hermoso collar-susurro, mientras le ponía la “prenda”.  
-Eddie…-  
-hermoso…simplemente hermoso-le alago, mientras besaba su mandíbula.-eres una hermosa mascota-  
Oyó un sonido metálico.  
-arrodíllate mi amor-  
Waylon sin pensarlo obedeció.  
Su omega olía tan bien.  
-Eddie…yo…-  
Su collar fue jalado, al parecer aquel anterior sonido era una cadena.  
-vamos amor, es un buen perro-  
-yo…-  
Eddie jalo un poco más la cadena, y Waylon comenzó a gatear.  
Cuando chocó contra la cama, sintió las piernas de Eddie apresar su cabeza.  
-sabes amor te prepare algo delicioso de cenar, pero necesito que abras tu boquita para dártelo…-  
-como tú ordenes Eddie-  
Waylon abrió su boca, y pronto sintió el movimiento de Eddie en la cama.  
Quien retiro la venda de los ojos de su esposo.  
Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de poder visualizar a su amado esposo.  
Cubierto con un sexy y corto vestido de novia, sin ropa interior y un hermoso y delicado velo, el cual por cierto no estaba sobre su cabeza, más bien sobre su miembro.  
El cual ya estaba duro y alzado.  
Expectante por el toque de su alfa.  
Quien sin pensarlo dos veces retiro dicho trozo de tela, y devoro de golpe aquel pene.  
Deleitándose así con los gemidos de Eddie.  
Quien de inmediato se aferró a sus cabellos, guiando su boca al ritmo que más le gustaba.  
-más…más….tu boca es tan caliente… mi guapo y sexy alfa…-  
Waylon solo gruño contra aquel pedazo de carne.  
Chupando y succionando con fuerza y rapidez.  
Siempre le había gustado el sabor de su omega, dulce y con un toque “hogareño”.  
-Waylon…detente amor….por...ah…favor…-  
Chupo una vez más, antes de obedecer a su omega.  
-buen chico…ahora desnúdate…-  
Esa orden era vergonzosa, pero la mirada deseosa de su pelinegro le convenció.  
Así que comenzó a retirar prenda por prenda.  
Camisa, pantalón, calcetines y hasta su ropa interior.  
Todo bajo las ordenes de su omega, quien decidía e indicaba cual debía retirar.  
Eddie era mandón, y usaba ese tono “amable”, dulce pero casi psicópata.  
Cosa que le excitaba aún más.  
-quieto mi amor, deseo contemplarte así…expuesto ante mis deseos-  
-Eddie…-  
-shh…-susurro sobre su yugular-esto te gustara…-  
*  
*  
*  
Hincado sobre la cama, quieto y desnudo.  
Su alfa se presentaba ante sus deseos más bajos y sucios.  
Sumiso al amor que solo su omega podría darle.  
Expuesto a todos sus besos.  
Primero su cuello, luego sus brazos.  
Pecho…  
Espalda.  
Piernas.  
Trasero.  
Nada escapaba a sus marcas.  
Pequeñas mordidas se le “escapaban” ante cualquier temblor que su alfa dejara escapar.  
-Eddie…  
-deseo esto Waylon-confeso dejando un beso en la rosada punta del miembro de su esposo- me lo darás esta noche-  
-Eddie…yo…-  
-yo sé que tú también lo deseas…conozco hasta tus más profundos deseos-  
-por favor Eddie-  
-deseo esto dentro de mi Waylon-le confirmo, mientras apresaba el inicio del nudo de su alfa.  
Duro, caliente y cada vez más grande.  
Cosa que le ponía más excitado.  
Así que ansioso a mas no poder, arrojo a su alfa para dejarlo recostado.  
-he sido un omega travieso Waylon…-  
-¿Qué?-  
-juegue mucho antes que llegaras…-  
Waylon sorprendido por el tono juguetón y excitado.  
-¿Qué hiciste Eddie?-  
-use mis dedos mi amado, me prepare para ti antes que llegaras….-  
-eres una perra vulgar…-se burló, con las mismas palabras que su marido solía usar.  
Cosa que pareció excitar más que molestar.  
Pues Eddie lamio su labio con sensualidad, para después montar sobre la cadera de su alfa.  
Restregando su húmeda entrada contra el duro miembro de Waylon.  
-vamos Eddie, dale placer a tu alfa…móntame ahora-  
Eddie gimió sumiso ante la orden.  
Y sin poder evitarlo obedeció.  
Su omega se auto penetro, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
Gimiendo su nombre y llorando ante el placer.  
*  
*  
*  
Waylon siempre fue tan grande.  
Más largo que ancho.  
Pero siempre perfecto para Eddie.  
Caliente, húmedo y duro.  
Justo lo que Eddie necesitaba en sus calores.  
Este era el pene perfecto para su húmeda entrada.  
Un pensamiento vulgar, pero no por ello menos verdadero.  
Eddie no podía dejar de pensar en aquel trozo de carne, en aquel enorme nudo que le hacía llorar de placer.  
Incluso podía sentirlo por horas, y hasta en sueños.  
Esa sensación era su pecaminoso secreto.  
Le daba tanto placer, que ahora solo deseaba regresarle aquellas sensaciones.  
Complacer en todo sentido a su amado alfa…  
A su esposo…  
Su Waylon…  
*  
*  
*  
Eddie se movía de manera maravillosa.  
A pesar de ir despacio, movía sus caderas con un ritmo enloquecedor.  
Prácticamente bailaba sobre él.  
Una danza tan erótica, que incluso si Eddie no tuviera su miembro dentro de él, podría correrse de solo verlo.  
Y sentir esas delicadas caderas mecerse bajos sus manos, era indescriptible.  
-Waylon te amo…ah….-  
-yo te amo más Eddie…eres mío…-  
-todo…ah…tuyo, Darling…-  
Ambos se besaron con una gran pasión.  
Mientras Waylon movía su mano hasta el miembro de Eddie.  
Ambos estaban en su límite, y como alfa él sabía perfectamente cuando su pareja estaba por correrse.  
Así que acaricio a su omega al ritmo de las caderas de este.  
Eddie entusiasmado comenzó a moverse más fuerte y rápido.  
Y Waylon lo único que podía hacer, era ver aquellos brillantes y azules diamantes, que Eddie tiene por ojos.  
Mientras se corría ante la fuerte presión que el orgasmo de su pareja le regalaba.  
Al igual que los gritos y gemidos que este le dio, ante la creación de su nudo, dentro de su hermoso trasero.  
Disfrutando ambos, de los múltiples chorros que el miembro de Waylon soltaba sin control.  
-tu semilla…-  
-te gusta…-  
-son nuestros futuros hijos, que pronto crecerán en mi interior…-  
Waylon solo le beso, mientras se recostaban lentamente.  
Sin separarse.  
Solo besándose suavemente, y diciéndose cuando se amaban hasta caer dormidos.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Su cuello dolía.  
Tal vez dormir con aquel collar de perro no fue la mejor idea.  
Pero que importaba si Eddie se veía tan hermoso esa mañana.  
Tranquilo, deslumbrante y….  
Y que era ese cofre rojo brillante que se encontraba en la habitación.  
Como anoche tenía los ojos vendados, no pudo verlo.  
Pero ahora le ganaba la curiosidad.  
Así que con cuidado se separó de su omega, y se acercó hasta el cofre.  
Encontrando más juguetes sexuales de los que había visto en su vida.  
Saco uno por uno.  
Hasta que un tirón en su cuello le distrajo.  
-espero que estés listo para otra ronda Darling, rente la cabaña por el fin de semana y no me pienso ir hasta que me dejes preñado…-  
Aquello excito a Waylon…  
Aunque también le asusto…  
Eddie siempre cumplía todas sus promesas…


End file.
